1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to a chair chassis and a chair having the chair chassis.
2. Related Art
For the design of the bearing chassis of the current chair, in order to realize leaning back of the chair backrest, the design is more complex, there are more parts and more screws must be used, which is prone to damage or screw loosening, resulting in a failure. Meanwhile, the design of leaning back makes more use of different modes of springs to bear rearward pressure of the backrest, it is difficult to accurately adapt to a user's weight or activity, rearward movement often may produce excessively light or excessively heavy pressure, and thus more parts are required for calibration purposes. In addition, the distance between the backrest and the seat changes when the backrest is rearward, and the backrest rubs the user's back, resulting in discomfort.